Elevator
by kassiminha
Summary: Porque, às vezes, Deus pega dois caras, tranca numa caixa, e deixa rolar só pra ver o que acontece...


**Título:** Elevator  
**Autor:** Kassiminha  
**Categoria: **UA, Slash, MxM, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Camus de Aquário e Milo de Escorpião.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma.  
**Classificação:** R [por enquanto...]  
**Capítulos:** No freaking idea  
**Completa:** [ ] Yes [x] No  
**Resumo:** Porque, às vezes, Deus pega dois caras, tranca numa caixa, e deixa rolar só pra ver o que acontece...  
**Disclaimer:** Não... é, pois é...  
**Dedicatória:** Para Shiryuforever94, porque ela é diva e pronto.

* * *

Milo estava agoniado. Fizera de tudo, TUDO para que o evento não atrasasse e as coisas corressem dentro do tempo previsto, mas, por todos os deuses, por que Kanon tinha que ser tão desorganizado? Não que ele próprio fosse um primor da organização, mas Kanon extrapolava! Era o único ser humano capaz de marcar a viagem de volta do principal palestrante do maldito festiva de literatura para UMA HORA ANTES DO FIM DA PALESTRA! E era exatamente o que o loiro se controlava para não berrar no telefone, pois estava no meio do maldito corredor da empresa. Do outro lado da linha, um pobre geminiano tentava se explicar.

– Mas, Milo, veja: aqui, na minha frente, está aberto o cronograma, o horário do vôo está certo, quem foi o idiota que mudou...

– Kanon. O idiota que mudou o cronograma foi VOCÊ, SEU... – os instintos gregos de Milo ameaçavam imperar e, a qualquer momento, o loiro começaria a gesticular como um louco ali mesmo, se não suspirasse fundo, fechando os olhos. Shaka, seu amigo indiano, dissera que funcionava. Chamou o elevador enquanto tentava não gritar. – qual é a data do documento que está aberto na sua frente, Kanon?

– 18 de Novembro.

– E quando foi a última reunião, Kanon?

– ... Eita, porra...

– Você é um imbecil, cara! – O elevador chegara e Milo já tinha posto um pé para dentro quando ouviu o outro devolver:

– Imbecil é você!

– Ah, foda-se, Kanon, você tem um dia pra tentar consertar essa merda!

– Não dá! O único vôo depois desse está completamente lotado, ele teria que esperar uma desistência!

– Não quero saber se o vôo está lotado, não quero saber se o avião vai explodir, sei, lá resolve!

– Tá bom, vou resolver, mas depois eu vou na sua casa, QUEBRAR A SUA CARA por falar assim comigo, seu merdinha!

– Você e mais quantos, retardado? – De tão distraído que estava com a briga infantil, nem percebera que ainda estava meio dentro e meio fora do elevador, e que um ruivo o observava, abismado com a conversa. – Você sabe que eu desço o braço em você e naquele clone que você chama de irmão a hora que eu quiser!

O homem dentro do elevador viu que aquilo estava indo longe demais. Que extrema falta de consideração! Tudo bem, era compreensível que aquele loiro meio amalucado à sua frente estava aflito por algum motivo, mas assim também era demais! Pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção do outro.

– Monsieur... pardon, mas eu preciso, de fato, que esse elevador se mova...

Milo olhou para si mesmo, chocado. Como assim, não tinha sequer se movido! Deu um passo à frente, deixando a porta do elevador fechar-se e desligou o telefone na cara do amigo. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que estava impassível.

– Escute... erhm, mil perdões.

Silêncio.

– Senhor?

Nada. Estava quase desistindo, quando notou um fio preto por entre os cabelos ruivos tão longos quanto os dele próprio. O rapaz estava ouvindo música! Sorriu levemente e tocou seu ombro, no que o ruivo virou a cabeça para o lado interrogativamente. Tirou o fone do ouvindo, falando novamente numa voz cheia e, ao mesmo tempo, ligeiramente rouca.

– Sim?

– Eu só queria pedir desculpas, sinceramente. Não percebi que o estava atrasando, de verdade...

– Uhm... Uhum! – E o ruivo tornou a pôr o fone no ouvido, se isolando de todo. Era impressão de Milo, ou fora completamente descartado? Não que esperasse um sorriso e um "não foi nada", mas... o homem estava atrasado, devia estar pelo menos irritado! Esquisito...

Antes que pudesse pensar mais qualquer outra coisa, sentiu o elevador parar e preparou-se para sair. Mas a porta não abria!

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, desesperado. Estavam no vigésimo andar e o elevador tinha parado! [i]Estamos presos![/i] ele pensou e começou, involuntariamente a suar e tentar folgar o nó da gravata, fato que não escapou a Milo, que se adiantou e apertou o botão do elevador, tentando abri-lo.

– Ahm, acho que estamos presos aqui... Ei, ei, ei! – O escorpiano bendisse seus bons reflexos ao amparar o homem, que acabava de desmaiar. – Moço? Moço! – As batidinhas no rosto não estavam sendo efetivas. O elevador não abria e estava, de fato, ficando quente ali dentro. Sem ter mais o que fazer, Milo acomodou-se como pôde no chão, com o ruivo colo e suspirou, murmurando baixinho.

– Merda...


End file.
